HallowED
by UnknownNemesis98
Summary: On Halloween night Ed murdered his parents and was taken to a asylum for help. One month later Ed escaped and his therapist Dr. Loomis is desperatly searching for him before he finds his main tormentor, Sarah. I don't own the photo for the cover!


HallowED

(I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Halloween. Credit and characters belongs to Danny Antonucci, John Carpenter and Rob Zombie because some of these ideas are from the remake.)

It was Halloween night the kids trick or treated throughout the neighborhood except for Ed. The wind howled through the night as the moon's frost white shine broke through Ed's window.

Ed rocked back and forth as he heard Sarah's voice taunting him, threatening him. Ed dug his fingers into his head as he bit his lip until it bled.

Those three words echoed in his head over and over again taunting him as if he was dirt. The three words were her secret weapon that was always used against him.

Ed's parents never listened to his side of the story. "They were in league with her." Ed thought to himself. "They all think I'm worthless."

Ed's friends were just as bad. The only person who was nice to him was Edd. The others were mean, nasty, horrid, rotten, cold hearted jerks.

Ed then got up and walked into the kitchen. He walked ever so slowly to insure that his parents had not heard him.

His father was watching television as his mother slept upstairs. Ed opened the drawer and picked up a glistening silver, sharp knife.

Ed walked into the living room behind his dad and slowly walked towards the back of the chair.

His father was unaware of the sharp object that was plunged into his neck. Crimson blood oozed from the wound as he gagged and gasped for air. Ed just watched as he "father" looked at him with worried and shocked eyes.

Ed's father fell limp and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ed seized the knife and yanked it out. Blood slowly dripped from the knife's point as Ed walked into his mother's room.

His mother's door was closed Ed could hear her faintly breathing through the wooden surface.

With caution Ed reached for the latch and slowly opened the door. Ed stood in the door frame watching as his mother's sheets slowly rose and then descend.

Ed quietly and slowly strode over towards the side of the bed. Ed set the knife down on his mother's night stand and reached for the pillow next to his mother's head.

Ed raised the pillow over his head and brought it down hard on his mother's face. Ed's mother tried to let out a scream but was muffled by the pillow that was being pushed against her face.

She struggled for a moment then the room became quiet. Ed stared at his "mother's" body for a brief moment then grabbed the knife and left the room.

Ed walked into his room and began to craft a mask out of paper Mache. Ed held the mask up to his face and examined it for a moment then pulled it over his face.

Ed looked outside and saw Sarah walking down the driveway towards the house. Ed grabbed the knife and headed upstairs.

Sarah entered the house and walked past her father's chair not noticing the blood.

"Hi, dad I'm home." She said heading to her without looking at her dad. Sarah walked upstairs and opened her bedroom door.

When she opened the door she let out a shriek of terror. Her room was a demolished as if a bulldozer came through it. The bed was flipped over, her lamps were smashed, her dolls were ripped to shreds, and worst of all her diary was ruined. The pages were all torn out and crumpled into little balls.

Sarah's fear turned to anger when her mind automatically knew who to blame for this atrocity.

"ED!" she yelled heading downstairs into her brother's bedroom. "Where are you, you bonehead?" She yelled as she kicked the door from its hinges and began to search the room.

"You've crossed the line you're really going to get it now!" she exclaimed as she reached for the closet door.

Suddenly Ed burst out and tackled Sarah to the ground. Sarah screamed as Ed grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the ground.

Ed revealed the knife swung it towards Sarah's face. Sarah grabbed Ed's arms and struggled to keep knife from digging into her face.

With a burst of strength Sarah used her feet to kick Ed off of her. Ed slammed into the wall as Sarah ran upstairs and called for her dad.

"Dad!" She yelled yanking at his arm. "Ed's gone…" Her voiced was cut off when she her father's corpse fall from the chair with a slit in his throat.

Sarah screamed. She ran upstairs and burst into her mother's room and flipped the light switch.

"Mom, Ed's gone crazy and Dad's dead!" She yelled but saw that she wasn't breathing. Sarah shook her mom and saw her face staring into space with a frightened expression.

Sarah shrieked and drew back. Sarah turned her head and saw Ed in the doorway with the knife.


End file.
